


Unexpected, But Not Unwelcome

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Christmas traditions, F/M, Holidays, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: It wasn’t what she wanted for Christmas, but David Rossi was the perfect gift. Still reeling from the loss of her husband on Christmas Eve three years ago, Alex Blake is not looking forward to spending the holiday alone. An unexpected reunion with former co-worker David Rossi is just what she needs to survive the holiday.
Relationships: Alex Blake & David Rossi
Kudos: 7





	Unexpected, But Not Unwelcome

Alex sighs inwardly as she finishes her meal and places her utensils on the plate. It is Christmas Eve, holiday music plays softly in the background of the happy voices surrounding her in the festively be-decked restaurant. With a glance out the window she sees that it is snowing heavier than when she had first arrived. Looks like she was going to get her feet wet on the walk home. ‘Looks like it’s going to be another crappy Christmas,’ she thinks.

“Now there’s a Sugar Daddy I wouldn’t mind giving some sugar to,” Delia says with a growl in her voice that draws Alex’s attention back to her companions.

It was slowly becoming a tradition that she and her three best friends slash co-workers have dinner together on Christmas Eve. She had moved to Boston five years ago to be with James as he taught at Harvard. She spent the first six months adjusting to life as a couple before also accepting a position at the university. It was there, that she had met her friends.

Alex shook her head as she took a sip of her drink. Delia White, 57, was a happily married woman who would never step out on her husband of twenty-seven years. She and Deacon had met in college and had been inseparable since. But the woman loved to look around and pretend she was on the prowl.

“Damn,” Jessica adds. “He has to be at least thirty years older than her.”

“Maybe he’s her Father,” Tay suggests.

“More like grandfather,” Jessica countered.

“I wish he was my Father,” Delia murmurs causing the others to chuckle.

Alex slid sideways in her seat. Where she sat, she had her back to the man in question, and beyond her better judgement, she was curious. A squeak escapes her throat, when her eyes land on the man. Even with white hair, she would recognize that face.

“You alright, Alex,” Delia asks teasingly.

Just then the man looks over and their eyes meet. She feels a flutter in her stomach as her throat seems to close. His eyes rake over her before taking in the other women at the table. He turns to his companion, a young woman of about twenty-two, who smiles and nods while rising from her seat as he speaks to her.

Alex watches as the pair embrace and exchange kisses on the cheek. ‘Definitely a relative,’ she thinks. Alex slides back around in her seat quickly. The others at the table sit quietly and watch her.

“See anything you like,” Tay asks.

“What,” Alex replies.

The other women laugh.

“You were staring,” Jessica points out.

“No, I wasn’t.”

The women laugh again.

Delia reaches over and takes Alex’s hand in hers. “It’s okay to be attracted to someone. It’s been three years girl, go over there and introduce yourself, have a drink, then take him somewhere and ride that pony until the sun comes up in the morning. Go on, introduce yourself.”

“I think we can pass on the introductions,” a male voice says from Alex’s left.

Alex feels a blush creep up her chest to her face. She hopes against all reason that he hadn’t heard the entire declaration from Delia, however, knowing the man as she did, she knew he had.

She looks up and meets his twinkling eyes with her own. “Hello, David.”

“Good evening, Alex,” he replies formally. “How are you?”

“Mortified. And you?”

He chuckles and shrugs. “Happy to see you.”

Delia clears her throat. “Are you going to introduce us or what?”

“David, these are my co-workers and former friends,” she emphasizes the last words. “Delia, Jessica, and Taylor. Ladies, Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. You are still in the FBI, aren’t you?”

“I am. Nice to meet you ladies,” Dave smiles as he makes eye contact with each of the women. “Am I interrupting?”

“Oh no,” Delia says quickly. “We were just getting ready to leave.”

She pops out of her chair, nearly knocking it over and grabs her purse. “You and Alex should hang out and chat.”

“Yes,” Jessica and Tay cry simultaneously. They too rise from their seats grabbing coats and purses.

“Don’t worry about the bill, I got it,” Delia says. She begins to rummage in her purse for her wallet.

“Too late,” Dave cuts in. “I’ve already covered your table.”

All four women stop and stare at him.

“Dave, you didn’t have to do that,” Alex says quietly.

He shrugs. “Why have money if you can’t spend it on beautiful women?”

“Speaking of…” Delia says as she looks over her shoulder.

“My niece,” Dave answers before she could ask.

Alex smacks Delia’s arm. “Mind your own business.”

“Fine,” Delia huffs. “Thank you for paying for us. It was nice meeting you and I hope we see you again.”

Before Dave could answer she hustles the other women out of the restaurant, leaving Dave and Alex wondering what was happening.

“That wasn’t very subtle at all,” Dave murmurs.

Alex shakes her head. “Subtlety isn’t her forte.”

Dave places a hand on the back of Delia’s abandoned chair. “May I join you?”

Alex nods and watches as he settles onto the chair. Her eyes drift over him, the white hair and beard looks good on him. The sadness in his eyes and tiredness on his face did not.

“You okay,” she asks directly. “Because as handsome as you are, you look like shit.”

He startles and looks at her. “Wow, Alex, way to use your words. I could say the same about you, only beautiful, not handsome.”

“This time of year; always makes me tired,” she said. She drops her eyes to the tablecloth as she reaches out to smooth a wrinkle.

“Too much to do and not enough time?”

She shakes her head. “After a year of teaching and grading papers, the holiday sometimes gives me too much time and not enough to do.”

“I understand that,” he tells her. “You want a fresh drink?”

She stares at her half empty glass. “Yeah, I could use a fresh one.”

Dave waves at a nearby server. “Can I get a… what are you having?”

“Rum and coke,” Alex answers. She picks up her glass and drains it.

Dave chuckles. “A rum and coke for the lady and a double bourbon for me, please.”

As the server walks away, Alex waves her glass at Dave. “This was my one and only by the way.”

“I know.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Were you keeping tabs on me?”

He grins. “Kind of. My niece and I were halfway through dinner when you rushed in. I was going to invite you to join us, but you met up with your friends. I decided to wait and let you enjoy yourself before I butted in and said hello.”

“You didn’t butt in,” she corrects. “I can’t believe I didn’t see you!”

“Eh,” he shrugs. “You were in a hurry and – with my new hair color, I’m not as easily recognizable.”

Her eyes stray to his hair. She begins to reach out then stays her hand halfway between them. Dave reaches out and gently takes her hand pulling it closer to him.

“I promise not to bite,” he tells her. “At least not here.”

Their eyes meet and her stomach flips again. ‘What the hell,’ she thinks.

“Not even a little,” she asks.

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Really?”

Sheepishly, she bites her lip. “Sorry. Just using my words inappropriately.”

He releases her hand as the server returns with their drinks. She places them down on the table and begins to gather the dirty plates and glasses. Dave and Alex sit in silence, sipping at their drinks until the server wanders off.

“So, what are you doing in Boston this time of year,” Alex asks.

“My niece and her husband are opening a pastry shop in two days. I came for the grand opening,” he explains.

“Uncle David financing?”

He grins and shrugs. “Silently.”

“That’s awesome that you’re able to do that for them.”

He lowers his eyes and takes a sip from his glass. “That’s what you do for family.”

“I suppose,” she agrees as she takes a sip as well and thinks about her own family, what was left of it anyway.

“I do have to say that I’m surprised you’re still with the FBI,” she continues.

“Why? Because I’m old,” he questions teasingly.

“Well… since you mentioned it. How long are you going to stay there?”

He sets his glass on the table. “I don’t know. I’ve already tried the retirement thing and it bored me,” he sighs. “I might as well die doing what I love.”

Alex looks at him for moment as her breath catches in her throat. She sets her glass down with a shaky hand and turns to stare out the window.

“Alex,” Dave says softly. He reaches out and brushes her hair back from her shoulder.

She turns back to him with tears on her face.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“That just hit a little too close to home,” she sniffles.

He wipes a tear from her cheek. “You want to talk about it?”

She fights to compose herself for a minute. Dave places a hand on hers and gives it a squeeze.

“We don’t have to, if it’s too much.”

She gives him a watery smile. “James died…”

She takes a breath through her mouth and lets it out.

“Three years ago, there was a crisis in Zimbabwe and they were asking for medical help,” she presses on. “James had left Doctors Without Borders years before that, but when they called and said they really needed help, he couldn’t say no. He loved helping people. He was killed along with the rest of the doctors by an extremist group who felt Westerners were an abomination to their way of life. I got the notification on Christmas Eve.”

Dave lifts her hand and kisses her knuckles.

“It’s been three years and I still remember every word from that phone call.”

“I’m sorry,” Dave says sincerely. “I didn’t know.”

She cups his face with her hand. “I wouldn’t expect you to. I didn’t exactly make an announcement about it.”

“I’m still sorry. I can’t imagine what you went through – what you are still going through.”

She half shrugs. “Hence the dinner with my friends. They get me through the evening.”

Absently, she rubs her fingers over his beard.

“What gets you through the nights,” he asks.

She laughs without humor. “You always know how to get to the crux of a problem don’t you?”

“Bad habit of mine,” he says seriously.

“I probably won’t sleep tonight,” she says honestly. She lifts her glass with her free hand. “I could have a hundred of these tonight and it still wouldn’t do anything.”

“It might poison you,” Dave murmurs.

She smiles wryly. “You know what I mean.”

He nods. “Yeah, I’ve been there a time or two.”

She frowns and looks at him inquisitively. “Didn’t you get married again?”

“Yes,” he answers. “And divorced again. I’m starting to think it might be better to be alone.”

“Except for the nights,” she says baldly.

He nods. “Yeah. The nights suck.”

Alex looks around and realizes that the restaurant is now almost empty. “I think this place is about to close for the night.”

Dave looks around as well. “I think you’re right. Can I walk you to your car?”

She shakes her head. “I live a few blocks from here. I walked over.”

He pulls a couple bills out of his wallet and places them on the table. Alex notes that the bills are of the one hundred variety and smiles to herself. David Rossi was nothing if not an honest and generous man.

She stands and begins to put on her coat. Dave lifts the back of it for her and helps her into the sleeves. “I’m so glad you came over and said hi,” she tells him as he pulls her hair out of the back of her coat.

“Me too,” he replies as another server comes over and hands Dave the coat he had left at the previous table. “Thank you.”

“You staying with your niece for the holiday,” Alex asks.

“Good God no,” he shudders. “She and her husband live in a one-bedroom apartment. I don’t know if you know this about me, but I don’t sleep on couches.”

She laughs as he leads her to the exit. “I can’t imagine you sleeping on a couch. Where are you staying?”

He tells her as they walk out into the snow.

“That’s on my way,” she replies. “Shall we?”

He nods and buttons his coat. “At least I won’t get lost.”

She slides her arm through his. “No guarantees, buddy.”

He tucks her arm close to his side as they begin to make their way through the snow-covered sidewalks. “As long as we’re together, I’m game.”

“So, if you’re not staying with family are you spending the day with them tomorrow?”

“No,” he replies. “I don’t do Christmas.”

“Oh yes, I remember now,” she says.

“Remember what?”

“Penelope told me about the case with the kids,” she admits.

He huffs. “That’s not the only reason.”

They walk in silence for half a block.

“Want to talk about it,” she asks finally.

He snorts. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask.”

“Well?”

She jabs a finger in his side causing him to jump sideways and slip on the snow. Alex grabs his arm and helps him regain his balance.

“Sorry,” she murmurs.

He pulls her close to his side again as they continue walking.

“I can’t remember the last time I spent Christmas with someone I love,” he admits softly. “A significant other as they say.”

“How long did this last marriage go for?”

“Nine months,” he says. “I caught the flu, came home early from a case, and caught her in bed with another man.”

“Oh,” Alex blinks. “Anyone you knew?”

“No, thankfully.”

“Damn. I’m sorry.”

“Umm,” he grunts. They cross the street and stop in front of Dave’s hotel. He looks up at the night sky. The snow has abated, and parts of the cloud coverage opened allowing the moon to shine through. “You want to come in for a little while?”

She hesitates and pulls her arm back to herself.

“My room is a suite,” he tells her. “There’s a fireplace and a balcony. As well as a refrigerator with coke and a bar with rum. I’m only asking as a friend, Alex. It’s early and I’m not sure if I’m ready to be alone yet.”

“If I say no, what will you do?”

He looks around. “I’m sure there is a bar around here someplace with another lonely person in it.”

“And if I say yes?”

“We can do whatever you want,” he says breathlessly.

She contemplates his offer for a moment. She holds her hand out to him. “Yes.”

***

“My feet are freezing,” she announces as he closes the door. He helps her out of her jacket, hanging it by the door.

“Take your shoes off,” he suggests. “There are slippers in the closet.”

“That’s great, but my pant legs are wet,” she points out.

He peers at the bottom of her pants, then grins as he catches her eye. “You can take those off too if you want.”

“I knew you were just trying to get me drunk and naked,” she growls playfully.

“We already know the drunk part isn’t working,” he replies. He points to a door. “Make yourself at home, that’s the bedroom. There’s a bathroom in there with big, fluffy robes. The towel rack heats up. You can hang your pants on there to dry if you like.”

She looks at the door and back at him. “Now you’re getting somewhere.”

He laughs. “I’m going to get the fireplace going. You want a drink?”

“How about some water? And maybe a coffee?”

“As you wish, my lady.” He gives her an exaggerated bow.

She laughs and heads for the bedroom. She closes the door and leans against it. This was not how she was expecting her evening to go, but she was enjoying herself. Her eyes land on the king-sized bed that dominates the room. The bed covers were messy as if someone had just been sleeping in it. The large pillows and thick comforter were tempting.

She crosses the room and gingerly touches the comforter. It was as soft as it was fluffy. Sliding her hand across the sheets, she trembles from the sheer pleasure of it. She had always wondered what the inside of this particular hotel looked like. It was an upscale hotel in the city, definitely not one she could afford.

She takes a deep breath through her nose and is enveloped in the heady and unique smell of Dave. Her libido jumps into overdrive. It had been a while since she had been with a man who could please her the way she needed. Unbeknownst to her friends, she hadn’t been a nun for the past three years. However, the emotional connection hadn’t been there and that had made the sex less exciting than she would have liked. She wasn’t one hundred percent certain that she would be getting laid tonight, though she still liked her odds. And, if it didn’t happen, at least she wasn’t alone.

She pulls herself away from the bed and walks into the bathroom where, as promised, a large fluffy robe hung waiting. She closes the door and quickly shed her pants. She hangs them on the towel rack and turns it on. Her feet would warm faster if she takes a shower, she thinks. She strips out of the rest of her clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the counter. Grabbing a towel, she wraps her hair in a turban before stepping into the shower and turning on the water.

Fifteen minutes later, she exits the bedroom wrapped in the robe with her hair tousled over her shoulders. The smell of fresh coffee tickles her nose.

“Feel better,” Dave asks from his place on the couch.

She smiles and walks over to sit next to him. “Much, thank you.”

A tray filled with coffee makings and cookies sits on the table between them and the fireplace. She leans forward and pours herself a cup.

“Cookies?”

“It’s almost Christmas and I didn’t have dessert at the restaurant,” he explains.

She grabs one and sits back to munch on it as she sips her coffee. “I do have to say, you know how to live, David.”

He brushes her hair back and over her shoulder. “I do like the finer things in life,” he admits.

She takes a bite of her cookie and looks at him through lowered lashes. “Like cookies?”

He smiles. “And beautiful women.”

“Hmm.”

He picks up a remote and presses a button causing the lights to dim. The firelight dances around the room. She snuggles into his side, still enjoying her snack and the coffee as they watch the fire. She feels his fingers gently comb through her hair. Her head slips down to nestle his shoulder.

“This is nice,” she murmurs.

He hums. “Agreed. Especially now that I know what you aren’t wearing under that robe.”

She glances down to see that the robe has parted exposing the tops of her naked breasts and the insides of her thighs. “I didn’t feel like putting clothes on after the shower.”

“You’re not going to get any arguments from me,” he says.

She makes no move to cover herself, knowing that Dave was still looking. She drops one hand to his thigh and rubs the taut muscle under his jeans.

“Alex.”

She twists her head to look him in the eye.

“I can and will give you anything you want tonight or for as long as I’m here, but I can’t promise you anything after that,” he states lowly.

“I’m not interested in anything long term either. For now, just help me get through tonight. Please?”

His fingers grasp the back of her head pulling her closer. He nods. “I promise,” he whispers as his lips touch hers. Her stomach flips again as she opens her mouth and his tongue slides in. He tastes of cinnamon, sugar, and the smoky bourbon he had been drinking. She moans and presses closer.

Dave pulls back. “Finish your coffee, sweetheart. It’s still early.”

“Damn Dave. I didn’t know you were such a tease.”

He grins wryly. “If you think that’s teasing, just wait until you’re lying on your back, legs spread, and my face is buried between your beautiful thighs.”

She squeezes those same thighs together at the imagery he paints in her mind. “Fuck,” she moans.

He leans over pressing his mouth to her ear. “Yeah,” he breathes. “We’ll do that too.”

‘FUCK,’ her mind screams. Her nipples tighten under the soft fabric as she takes a shuddery breath. Leaning forward, she sets her cup on the table and stands. She pivots to face Dave and lets the robe slide off her shoulders to pool at her feet.

“Usually I’m a very patient woman,” she tells him. “But tonight, I’m horny as hell.”

The firelight flickers over her well-toned nude body. Dave’s eyes linger on each part of her, drinking in her beauty.

“Come here,” he orders firmly.

She steps closer.

He reaches out, grasps her hips, and pulls her on top of him, straddling his lap. His mouth suckles confidently at one nipple. A guttural moan slips from her lips. His hands slide from her hips to ass and begin kneading the firm flesh.

She slides her hands around his head cradling him to her breast. He nips gently at her sensitive skin, causing her to suck in a gasp as she wriggles on his lap. Another moan escapes her throat as he buries one finger deep inside her.

He pulls back, releasing her nipple with a wet pop before sliding his tongue across her chest to the other nipple. He adds another finger to her channel and begins to slide them in and out.

Eyes closed; she tilts her head back arching her back as the pleasure radiates through her body.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she pants. Her hips twitch to the rhythm of his fingers.

Dave moves his other hand from her ass to her breasts. He squeezes hard eliciting a third moan.

“Damn Dave,” she groans. “I’m already so close.”

He releases the nipple from his mouth. “So, I should stop now?”

“I will find your gun and shoot you with it,” she threatens.

He chuckles. His hand releases the other breast and slides down her trembling belly. “Kiss me,” he orders as his fingers brush through her curls.

She lowers her head and attacks his lips as his fingers sweep across her clit. Her entire body freezes as an orgasm rips through her body. Dave continues to stimulate her with his fingers as she suddenly writhes in his embrace.

Alex grasps the back of the couch and pushes her upper body away from him as her hips jump and undulate under his ministrations.

“Fuck,” she screams as a second orgasm hits.

Her arms give out and she collapses on top of him. Tears stream from her eyes as she trembles on his lap.

Dave slows his fingers and carefully pulls away from her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs. “It’s okay.”

She shudders and sucks in a deep breath or two.

After a few minutes, her breathing slows. She snuggles into his neck. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he says with a chuckle. “That was just the appetizer.”

“I’m starting to doubt I can handle a whole meal from you,” she admits.

“You’re not going to leave me hungry are you,” he asks soberly.

She sits back quickly to look him in the eyes. “Oh no, Honey. I’m not the type of woman who takes without giving,” she says sexily. “Just give me a minute to catch my breath before I strip these clothes off you.”

“I have a better idea.”

He gently slides her off his lap onto the couch before standing. He then cradles her in his arms and carries her to the bedroom and tosses her not so gently on the bed.

Alex lets out a shriek and a laugh as she bounces on the mattress. She wrestles the bedding around as she watches Dave remove his own clothes. She reaches for him as he joins her on the bed.

“Can we fuck now,” she growls as she wraps her hand around his erection.

“Fine with me,” he growls back as he kisses her and presses her into the mattress.

***

Alex woke slowly, snuggling closer to the warm body next to her. The ache between her thighs brings a smile to her lips. David Rossi did not disappoint in any way, shape, or form.

“I’ve never seen anyone smirk in their sleep before,” Dave murmurs.

She slowly opens her eyes. The smirk turns to a broad smile as she slides her hand over his chest to play with the silky, silvery hair over his breastbone.

“I’ve never had a reason to before,” she replies.

He raises an eyebrow at her, “And what would that reason be?”

She slips her leg over both of his and slides on top of him allowing her body to rub against his. She rubs her crotch against his. “The sex was amazing,” she whispers. Her hair falls in a curtain around them as she captures his lips with hers.

Breaking the kiss, she grinds her crotch harder against his. “Someone else seems pretty happy this morning.”

A sly grin crosses his face. “You won’t hear me complaining about this kind of wake-up call.”

She slides her hips to and fro. A loud groan emanates from her throat as the friction from his erection rubbing against her clit stimulates her. “Fuck! That feels good.”

His hands grasp her hips, guiding her slowly backwards and forwards.

“You know Alex,” he growls lowly. “I’ve always thought you were a beautiful woman, but from this angle – you are so fucking sexy too.”

She allows a chuckle to escape. “Flatterer. You’ve already got me naked and willing.”

“I can’t compliment you?”

She stops moving and looks down at him. “You don’t have to try to make me feel good, Dave. The sex is enough.”

“I’m not dropping a line here, Alex. I’m telling the truth.”

She looks away nervously and starts to move off him. His grasp on her hips tighten, holding her still.

“Does that make you nervous,” he asks.

She glances back at him and studies his earnest face. Suddenly, she laughs.

“I’m sorry,” she says breathlessly. She cups his face in her hands. “Honestly? Yes, it makes me nervous. In my history, compliments meant something awful was coming.”

“You are a very strange woman,” he tells her. His grip eases and turns into soft circular caresses.

Looking up to the ceiling, she nods. “I’ve heard that before. You know what else I am?”

“Hmm?”

She settles her groin back over his. “Horny.”

“I’m right here, ready to go,” he says seriously. “Take whatever you need.”

She leans forward and reaches between their bodies. Her hand gently grasps his erection, she guides him to her opening and settles slowly down the shaft until he is fully seated inside her. She pauses and allows her body to get use to him.

“Damn you feel good,” she says breathlessly.

“Ditto,” he replies through gritted teeth.

She leans down and kisses him. Dave slides his hands up her sides, his fingers softly tickling her skin. Alex moans and squirms over him causing both of them to moan. His hands move over her breasts, gently caressing and kneading the flesh.

Alex sits up slightly and begins pumping her hips up and down. “Yes, yes, yes,” she groans breathlessly.

Dave looks up at her and smiles. His eyes take in the look of rapture on her face. Her hair cascades over her shoulders, partially covering his hands on her milky white breasts. He captures both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, giving each a slight squeeze.

Alex lets out a small squeal and squirms once again. “Do that again,” she breathes. “Harder.”

Dave complies, fascinated by the flush that covers her face and neck. Her hips bounce harder against his. He shifts his hips and moves up and down to meet her thrusts.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck,” she begins to chant. She grasps his forearms with both hands and using the leverage to pump up and down faster.

Dave’s hands clench harder around her breasts, which sets her over the edge. Alex screams as her body clenches and unclenches around his erection. Her hips twitch erratically. She collapses on top of Dave panting for air.

Dave wraps his arms around her, he pulls up his feet to give himself some leverage as he snaps his hips against hers.

Alex buries her face between the pillow and the side of his head. She licks his ear then blows over it. “Come for me, David.”

His hands slide to her ass, grabbing both cheeks and pulling her tight to him as he comes inside her. 

***

Alex wakes slowly and reaches out for Dave. Her hand touches the edge of the bed. She pries her eyes open and slowly turns over thinking they must have shifted positions; however, she is alone. She slides out of the bed, glancing at the clock on the side table before padding to the bathroom.

She takes care of her business and quickly slides into her clothes from the previous night. Dave’s comb sits on the counter. She picks it up and runs it through her hair trying to bring about some semblance of order. She walks back through the bedroom and out the door to the main living space where she spots Dave bare-chested on the couch, with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

“Any coffee left,” she asks.

Dave looks up and over his shoulder at her. “Yeah, it’s a fresh pot. Are you leaving?”

She glances at her clothes and brushes away imaginary lint as she crosses the room. “I didn’t want to come out here naked.”

He leers at her. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Pervert,” she smirks as she pours her coffee and settles next to him on the couch.

He tosses the newspaper on the table and puts his arm around her as she snuggles into him. “I left the robe and some pajamas on the end of the bed for you.”

“You did,” she blinks. “I didn’t even notice. Thank you.”

He kisses her lightly on the mouth. “I was hoping that maybe we could spend the day together. Unless you’d rather not.”

“Spend Christmas day with you? I suppose I can make the sacrifice.”

“Good,” he says quickly. He stands. She nearly falls over as she had been leaning into him. “After I get dressed, our first order of business is to find some food. I’m starving. I ate the last two cookies and it wasn’t enough.”

“I don’t know if there’s much open as it is Christmas Day,” she reminds him.

He finishes his coffee and sets his cup on the table. “What about a grocery store? We can heat something in the microwave.”

“Gross,” she frowns. “We could go to the store though and then cook at my place.”

“You sure?”

She nods. “I don’t mind you cooking in my kitchen.”

He laughs. “Fair enough. I’m going to get dressed.”

She slides to her right and fills the spot he had vacated. It was warm and comfortable and smelled like him. ‘This is nice,’ she thinks as she sips her coffee and waits for him.

***

Alex, covered in a dusting of flour, turns to Dave who is placing a baking sheet in the oven. “What are we going to do with all these cookies?”

“Eat them,” Dave laughs. He removes a baked cookie from the hot baking sheet and places it on the cooling rack. “Keep rolling.”

“We’ve already made two dozen chocolate chip cookies, a dozen sugar cookies and now you want candy canes?”

He nods. “We also need gingersnaps, lemon drops and oatmeal cookies.”

“How did I let you talk me into this,” she groans.

His grin widens. “It was your idea, sweetheart. You wanted to do a Christmas tradition for each of us,” he points out.

“I didn’t think you were going to pick baking cookies,” she replies. She grabs a ball of dough from a nearby bowl and plops it on the counter.

“What did you think I was going to say? Or should I ask what you were hoping I would say,” he says with a leer.

“A nice dinner and some cocktails? Going out to see some Christmas lights? Visiting Santa as the mall?”

He laughs heartily. “Why the hell would I want to visit Santa? Isn’t it a little too late for that?”

“You’re right,” she agrees. “Santa would just laugh you out of the place as he handed you a lump of coal.”

He picks up a pinch of flour and tosses it at her causing her to let out a yelp. “I meant it’s Christmas and he’s busy delivering presents.”

She giggles and looks at him through her lashes. “I guess there is that as well.”

“So, what do you want to do when we’re done with the cookies,” he asks.

“Something less strenuous,” she replies.

“Such as?”

“Make popcorn, cuddle on the couch and watch movies.”

He nods as he preps the next batch of cookies to go in the oven. “I could do that. In fact, I’m willing to sacrifice the unmade cookies in your honor.”

“Really?”

“Really. Let’s finish what we’ve already started and move on to the popcorn, cuddles and a movie,” he says with a wink. “I get to pick the first movie.”

“Hey! It’s my tradition, I should pick the first movie,” she argues.

“But I’m sacrificing part of my tradition to do yours,” he counters.

She rolls her eyes. “Fine. It better not be anything stupid though.”

“So, no X-rated Christmas movies,” he teases.

“Oh, X-rated is fine,” she counters. “No cheesy Christmas comedies.”

“Hmm,” he hums.

***

Cookies put away, save for a small assortment on a plate sitting on the coffee table, kitchen cleaned, popcorn popped, a movie on the television and the pair of them snuggled on the couch was the perfect way to spend an afternoon.

“And here I was thinking you would do a cheesy Christmas movie,” Alex says as she digs into the bowl of popcorn balancing on their combined thighs.

“Nothing cheesy about my choices,” Dave replies.

“True. But really? Citizen Kane,” she says as the credits roll.

“You don’t like Orson Wells?”

She shrugs. “He’s alright. I just wasn’t expecting you to dig so deep into the vault.”

“There’s nothing cheesy or Christmassy about Citizen Kane,” he tells her as he slides the bowl fully into her lap and stands. “I’m going to go freshen up. Your turn to pick.”

She watches him exit the room before leaning forward to pick up the remote. In just a few clicks, she has her choice queued up and ready to go. She puts the popcorn on the table and grabs both of their drink glasses as she heads for the kitchen.

“You must have read my mind,” Dave murmurs as he wraps his arms around her and watches her pour more tea into both glasses.

“I was thirsty and figured you might be as well,” she says as she leans into his chest.

“Yes,” he agrees as he reaches out and grabs one of the glasses. “Which one is mine?”

“Does it matter?”

She places the tea in the fridge and grabs the other glass.

“After last night? I don’t think so.”

He grasps her hand and leads back to the couch. They settle into their spots and she starts the movie.

“Nothing cheesy about this choice either, Miss Blake. I love a good Bond flick.”

She smiles. “From Russia With Love is my favorite.”

“You want to be my Bond girl tonight,” he asks as he wriggles his eyebrows. “I’ll make sure you are shaken and stirred.”

She laughs loudly. “Now that was cheesy, Mr. Rossi. Very, very cheesy.”

He laughs as well as he leans forward and kisses her. “Cheesy it may be, but it’s still a promise I intend to keep.”

She cups his face in her hands and grins. “Oh, I will make sure that you do.”

They kiss again, forgetting about the movie until the opening credits begin to play. She pushes him away gently.

“Okay, Buddy. Cool it until later. Right now, it’s Sean’s turn to thrill me.”

Dave laughs and holds his hands up in surrender. “Until later.”

He snags a couple of cookies from the plate on the table before leaning back and pulling her into his side.

***

“What do you want for dinner,” Dave asks as they begin cleaning off the coffee table.

“Damn! I should have taken something out of the freezer,” Alex replies.

“There has to be a Chinese restaurant open somewhere,” he suggests. “It’s practically a tradition in and of itself.”

“There is,” she nods. “We could take it back to the hotel and eat there.”

“They don’t deliver?”

“They do,” she says hesitantly. “I just…”

She looks away nervously.

“Alex, I don’t have to stay here with you if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It makes me uncomfortable for ME to stay here,” she admits softly. “Would you mind if I stayed another night with you at the hotel?”

“I don’t mind at all. Why don’t you pack up whatever you need for the night and I will finish cleaning up out here.”

She nods and gives him a quick kiss. “You need to pack up all those damn cookies.”

“Those are for you,” he calls after her.

“I don’t think so, Buddy,” she yells from down the hall.

He smirks as he grabs the dishes and carries them into the kitchen.

***

“Ugh! I can’t believe how much snow there is,” Alex complains. She tightens her grip on Dave’s arm and shifts the bag of Chinese food to her other hand.

“At least you’re wearing proper shoes tonight,” Dave points out.

Knowing she need not to impress anyone tonight she had pulled on jeans and an old pair of hiking boots. It had been snowing most of the day. The sidewalks were covered in three plus inches of snow depending where you walked.

“And I have you to help me stay upright,” she shot back.

“I’ll always be available to support you.”

“I appreciate that,” she smiles.

They approach the entrance to the hotel, the doorman steps out and holds the door open for them.

“Thank you,” Dave and Alex say in unison. Once inside the building, they stop for a moment. Dave reaches into one of the bags he carries and pulls out an aluminum foil covered package and hands it to the doorman.

“Merry Christmas,” Dave smiles.

The man takes the package. “Thank you, Sir. Merry Christmas.”

Dave and Alex walk to the front desk where Dave gives another package to the desk clerk. They then head to the elevators.

“You’ve handed out almost a dozen of those, how many cookies do you have left,” Alex asks as the elevator doors open.

Dave steps in after her as he peers into the bag. “Three more packages, so two dozen? One for the housekeeper, one for my niece and her husband and the last one for me.”

Alex laughs and shakes her head. “I didn’t know you liked cookies so much.”

“It’s my kryptonite,” he says with a slow shake of his head. He punches the button for their floor. “So, dinner and another movie?”

“I’m game.”

***

The time was closing in on midnight as the credits for their fourth movie of the day started to roll across the screen. Alex and Dave were both sleepily staring at the screen.

“What time is the celebration tomorrow,” Alex asks suddenly.

“It starts at ten. I’m getting picked up at nine-thirty,” Dave answers with a yawn.

“Are you coming back here afterwards?”

“My flight is at one. I’m headed straight to the airport from the grand opening. You’re welcome to sleep in. Check out is at eleven. I can let the desk know that you’ll be dropping off the keys.”

She sits up and stretches. “I’m sure I’ll be up with you. I’m an early riser most days.”

Dave reaches over and rubs her lower back. “Want to come with me?”

She twists to look at him. “As much as I enjoy you and your company, I don’t really want to be introduced to your family. There’s too much stigma attached to that.”

“I understand,” Dave nods. “Though I’ve met your family.”

“That was work,” she replies.

“True.”

“You ready for bed, because I am.”

“Yeah,” he sits up and groans. “I’m right behind you.”

She rises and heads to the bedroom. She grabs her bag and takes it into the bathroom. It takes her about ten minutes to clean herself up and change into a silky dark blue negligee. Plucking the robe from the hook, she puts it on before leaving the bathroom with her bag and clothes.

“Nice robe,” Dave states as he rises from the edge of the bed. He pads across the floor with bare feet. Her eyes stray to his naked chest admiring the soft muscular plains and silky gray hairs.

“Nice everything,” she replies.

He continues past her and into the bathroom.

Alex sets down the bag and clothes then crosses to the bed. She sits on the edge and leans back on her hands waiting for Dave to re-enter the room. A few moments later, the door opens and Dave steps out.

“Hello,” he says amiably as he spots her.

“Hello,” she replies huskily. “I noticed how much you liked the robe and was wondering if you liked it better than this.”

She pulls the end of the belt loose, parts the robe and lets it drop from her shoulders revealing the negligee underneath. She drops one hand to her knee and slowly slides it up her leg and under the edge of the negligee giving Dave a glimpse of her bare nether region.

“Well?”

“The robe is nice,” Dave chokes out. “But I prefer what is underneath.”

He cautiously moves closer.

Alex crawls backwards onto the bed kicking the robe to the floor as she goes. Dave climbs onto the bed pursuing her like a cat on a hunt. He kisses her hard, pressing her deep into the mattress. He breaks the kiss and nibbles his way down the side of her neck where he begins to suck at her pulse point.

“David please,” she cries out. “Can we not fuck tonight?”

He stops and pulls back to look at her. Breathing heavily, he nods. “Of course, whatever you want Alex.”

He starts to shift away from her, but he grabs his arm to stop him. She bites her lip and nods. “Make love to me, please. I just want to feel special tonight. Would that be alright?”

His face softens as he looks down at her. “It would be my pleasure,” he tells her softly.

He leans down and kisses her forehead, her closed eyes, the tip of her nose – ghosting over her mouth, he kisses her chin then up one side of her jawbone and back to do the same on the other side. His lips gently caress hers.

Her hands caress his neck and shoulders, fingers gliding softly over smooth skin. They take their time slowly exploring each other’s bodies and connecting in a way they never had before. Once both were satisfied, they felt asleep holding each other close.

***

Standing on the sidewalk as the snow falls once again, Dave and Alex kiss one last time as the chauffeur places Dave’s bag in the trunk of the car.

“You sure we can’t drop you off,” Dave asks solemnly.

Alex nods. “I’m afraid if I get in that car, I might never let you go. Thank you. For everything.”

“Thank you,” he replies as he kisses the knuckles on one of her hands. “You are a very, very special person Alex Blake. I will always remember this Christmas with fondness.”

“Me too,” she whispers hoarsely. She kisses him again and pulls away. “Goodbye Dave. Safe travels.”

“Goodbye, Alex.”

He climbs into the back of the car. The driver shuts the door, tips his hat to her then runs around to climb behind the wheel.

The back window rolls down. “Your feet are going to get wet,” Dave scolds. “Go home.”

She laughs and waves as the car pulls away from the curb. After a quick look around, she tightens the straps on her backpack and heads for home. ‘This turned out to be a good Christmas after all,” she thinks. A smile lights up her face.


End file.
